The Phoniex flame
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Bloom comes back from school to meet a new girl that is hideing something. Her friends come to see her before school starts. And Riven and the girl fall in love. But will they stay together after he finds out her little thing. That she's really a princess
1. Metting

Bloom looked at her friends as they said their good byes. "See you guys at the start at next years school year. Stella you're going to pick me up right. So we can catch everyone and say the hello's?"

Stella nodded her head. She walked up to Brandon and kissed him on the cheek. She then waved at everyone as she and Bloom vanished from sight. Brandon stood there blushing. "I think me and Brandon will work out next year. I heard from him that Sky is going to ask his father to let him pick who he wants to marry. Since you are a princess and all and a earth girl."

Bloom nodded her head. "Who knows? My mom tells me we got a new person leaving next door to us. She thinks she might get the stuff we got. I will let you know on that Stella. Well I better go now. See yeah in three months." They hugged and Stella left Bloom there. Bloom grabbed her stuff and walked out of the trees to see her parents standing there with a girl dressed in maroon and black. Her long purple hair was tied back. "Hi you must be Anna. My mother told me a lot about you."

Anna glared at her. "I wouldn't be here if my parents didn't leave town for a while. So don't think I care what u have to say Pixie. And I know you're a Winx's girl. So am I." Anna got into the car and stared right out the window.

Bloom blinked and stared for a few min. Then got into the car as her and her parents drove off. She looked at her mom "Mom I was thinking after a month or two can I bring my friends over and well maybe my boy friend along with his squire and friends?"

Her mother turned and looked at her. "Sure why not. I like to meet the man you like. Its Brandon right."

Bloom shook her head. "Brandon is the squire that Stella likes. Sky is the guy I like. If my friends from school come along with the boys that would be Stella, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy, Tec, Musa, and Flora. Anna you might like Riven you remind me a lot of him."

Anna shook her head as she stared out the window rubbing her arm. Bloom could see something bright red there. But she didn't say anything about it. "I don't think so Pixie."

For months after that they never spoke to each other. If Bloom had to ask Anna about something or if she wanted to go some were. Anna just grunted or glared at her. Sometimes even walking away from her.

"Today is the party Anna. Are you always going to wear long sleeves? Even after you go back to school?"

Anna nodded. She looked at everything that was set up. She sighed. She couldn't get away from this party. Bloom's parents wouldn't let her. Told her it would be good for her. Being around people and meeting them. Seemed to get them killed.

Blooms friends male and female entered the back yard. "Hey guys. I like you to meet Anna Lee Phoenix. She's stay until tomorrow when we go back to school. She will be joining us."

Anna looked at them all and glared. But when she looked into a pair of glaring male eyes she stopped and stared. She looked into the eyes of Riven. She knew this wasn't a good thing either. "You must be Riven, Bloom told me I would know who you are once I saw you."

Riven smirked "Hopefully good things?" Anna nodded her head.

Prince Sky leaned close to Bloom's ear. "I think they might hit it off. My father has disbanded with my arranged marriage. I can marry any princess I want to."

Bloom blushed and smiled as she looked up into Sky's eyes. "I heard though my family was going to put me into an arrange marriage. To who I don't know yet."

Sky wrapped his arms around her. And whispered into her ear. "To me Bloom to me." He laid his head on hers as they watched Riven and Anna talk.


	2. Danceing leads to learning

((Sorry its late. Never got the time to write.))

Anna and Riven danced for a long time. "Are you going with Bloom to Fairy school?" Riven what'd to know if he sees her there. He knew Sky and Bloom were dating. And Timmy and Tec are dating now. And even Stella and Brandon were dating as well. He thought if she was there his life could be a little better. Even if he wasn't a prince.

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah I am. Bloom told me are teacher is holding a dance to get to know you guys."

Riven nodded his head. "Yeah. I bet your family will miss you."

Anna turned her head and grew cold. "My family doesn't matter anymore. And I would like not to talk about it please."

Riven nodded his head. "I didn't mean to upset you Anna."

Anna looked up at him and nodded her head. "I know. But I fear that Bloom is going to face something more evil then those witch's were."

Riven blinked and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Before Anna could answer him Blooms mother stepped out. "I think its time the girls got to sleep. Got a busy and very wonderful day coming up tomorrow."

Bloom nodded her head and kissed Sky's cheek and whispered "Good night. See yeah tomorrow."

Sky blushed and kissed her back softly. "Yeah. Come on guys."

Riven hated to leave Anna but he kissed her hand softly and whispered in her ear. "I will be there to help you protect your friends."

Riven smirked when he saw Anna blush. "I know Riven. See yeah tomorrow night."

The guys left and Anna was thrown with a ton of questions. "Are you and Riven a couple? What do you think of Riven? Don't you think you guys make a cute couple?"

Anna laughed and smiled as she answered as they walked inside and got ready for bed and crawled in her bed. "I don't think were a couple yet. We will see on that. I like Riven very much. And I think he's very good looking. A little broody but cute." They all laughed and agreed on the whole broody part. They all went to sleep but Anna didn't. She saw a bird out side the window. She stood and looked at the golden phoenix. "I'm sorry but I have to do this. Head to the school I will see you there. I fear I will need you then. But I don't want to let them know who I am." The golden phoenix nods its head and flew off towards the school.

In another tree a black phoenix smirked. "Soon Anna you will be mine once more in your true form Princess Anna Lee Phoenix. Soon to be a dark phoenix Queen. And your boy toy will be food for are children."


	3. Telling and breaking hearts

OOC: Sorry it took me so long fan's. I went brain dead for a while and looking for work as well. Stay true fan's.

For the rest of the week they kept laughing about it. For about half of the school year they would laugh about all of this. One day Anna looked at them "My mother isn't the Queen of the phoenixes. She never has been. She's just who and what she is. And always will be the Queen of the roses. Always hiding from the darkness that still is there."

Musa patted her on the back. "I guess were all just going to have to be on the look out. Watch is backs more then we did last year."

Flora nodded her head "And I think that you need to tell Riven all this Anna."

Bloom nodded her head "Yeah girl he should choice her or lose her. What ever it may be it will be Anna. You just got to trust in his heart that he's cool with all this."

Anna nodded her head "I should write him a note and tell him I have to talk to him. Hopefully he will understand."

All the girls nodded there heads as they watched Anna go into her room to write her note on his phone.

Anna pulled out her phone and called up Riven. She waited on baited breath as she heard his phone's answering machine:

This is Riven's phone I'm not here right now so leave your name and number and I will get back to you after class.

"Hey riven it's me Anna. I need to talk to you but not over the phone. I'm going to be at the Café Magic's tomorrow. Meet me there if you can. Bye."

She hung up her phone and walked out of the room. "I got his phone. I left a message that I need to talk to him. And that tomorrow after class I will be at Café Magic."

Stella looked at her "You have to be well known to get in there. I can't even get in there. How can you?"

Anna smiled "I know the owner and his wife."

The girls smirked "You have to take us there some time. We all want to go."

Anna smiled "Alright at the end of the year we all go."

They groaned and Anna laughed "We got a class to go to so lets go." They went off to class.

Blue Mountain:

Sky walked into there dorm rooms and heard a beeping noise. He checked his phone and it wasn't his. He looked over at Riven's phone and it was his. "Hey Riven you got a call."

Riven walked in and picked up his phone and saw that it was from Anna. He listened to the message and got a weird look on his face "Ok."

Sky sat down on his bed and looked at him "What is it man?"

Riven looked at him. "Anna wants to talk to me about something I guess."

Timmy walked into the room "Maybe she's going to tell you what she's been hiding."

Riven nodded his head "Maybe. You know this new year we haven't had much time to spend with the girls. Like last year when we got to spend more time with them."

All the boys nodded there heads "Yeah. That's the bad part of it all. I miss the girls."

Again all the boys nodded there heads "Yeah."

Sky looked at Riven "You going to go see what's up with it."

Riven nodded "Yeah I am."

The guys nodded there heads and heard the dinner bell ringing as they got up and filed out to head down to the dining hall to find out what was for dinner.

The next day in town:

Anna walked towards the Café Magic's she walked up to the bouncer and smiled at him. "Princess Lady Anna Maria Lee Phoenix Sparrow Rose." The bouncer nodded his head and let her threw. Anna turned and looked at the bouncer "I'm waiting on someone he should be here shortly. His name is Riven. Just let him on threw ok." The bouncer nodded his head and smiled at her. Since he knew her very well.

Anna walked in to the café and walked towards the back table smiling at the waiters and waitress as she walked. "I will have a Phoenix Splash. And hold on the orange juice." The waiter nodded his head and went and got her the drink.

Outside Café Magic:

Riven walked up to the bouncer and gave him his name "Prince Riven Lee Link." The bouncer nodded his head and let him threw. Riven blinked then shrugged his shoulders as he walked on threw.

Café Magic:

Riven walked in and looked around and found Anna in a baby blue dress sipping what looked like orange juice. He walked over and slid into the seat in front of her. "Hello Anna."

Anna looked up and smiled at him. "Hi Riven. Do you want something to drink?"

Riven shook his head "Is that orange juice?"

Anna shook her head "No it's a Phoenix Splash."

Riven rose his eyebrow at her "Aren't you to young for one and what is in it?"

Anna shook her head "No I am old enough to drink in any realm I go. And its orange juice and rum with a little fire paste."

Riven shook his head "You must be a real someone to get into this place. And Anna I want to know why you want to talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Anna sighed and smiled slightly "I know the owner and his wife from way back when they were young. And I came to tell you what I haven't told anyone but the girls." She told him everything. But who the dark phoenix is. "I will under stand if you don't want to see me. I heard it all before."

Riven took a couple min's to let it all sink in. "How old are you Anna?"

Anna looked at him and sighed, "Old enough to be someone's mother or grandmother in Elven terms. But in human terms I should still be in school."

Riven nodded his head "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner."

Anna looked at him "I was hopping I wouldn't have to. But the leader of the dark phoenixes is getting closer and I fear he will kill me. I only tell because I need help Riven. And I like you a lot."

Riven nodded his head and picked up her hand and kiss it. He saw a phoenix tattooed on her upper arm. "How many tattoo's do you have Anna?"

Anna looked at him "Two. The phoenix on my arm and a silver dragon tattooed onto the upper part of my left leg."

Riven nodded his head "You have to give me time on this Anna. It's too strange to think about right now."

Anna nodded her head fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. "Alright."

Riven stood and kissed her temple and whispered into her ear "I don't know if I love you." And with that he turned and walked out of the café heading back towards his school.

Anna let the tears fall from her eyes. She finished her drink and left a couple credits on the table for the waiter and wiped the tears from her eyes and left headed back towards the school. Not since a black phoenix following closely behind her in his human form.


	4. Burning kiss

A dark figure appeared in front of Anna. Anna stepped back a couple steps and walked back into a warm/cold chest. Anna turned around and found her self looking into a pair of cold golden eyes. "Drake. Leave now." Anna turned around as the cloaked figures moved in closer to her. Anna opened her mouth and screamed loudly. She hopped someone heard her.

Drake threw back the hood of his cloak as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "Your twin is a traitor to my clan. Were he? Hand him over to us Anna and we will let you live a little longer."

Anna pulled her self away from him hissing "I don't know were Alan is. And if I did I wouldn't hand him over to you Drake. Twins stand beside there twin. That's the rule."

Bloom rounded the corner and stopped as she blinked and saw a man with black hair with red threw it walk around Anna. "Anna."

Drake turned and hissed at Bloom "Leave Pixie. This matter doesn't mean any thing to you."

Bloom turned into her winx self "Yes it does. She's my friend you creeps let her go."

Someone on a bike behind Drake pulled up and got off the bike and threw off his helmet. "Let her go now." He pulled out his sword and walked closer.

Anna turned and smiled when she saw Riven standing there sword drawn ready to fight for her. "Riven! Watch out behind you."

Riven turned and blocked the attack of another black figure. "Bloom lets save Anna." Riven went to take a step was knocked down. He tried to get him self up but found him self pined down. His head was jerked back to watch Bloom behind held down with her fire burning brightly around her and his friends unable to move. And his sweet Anna watching in horror. "Anna gets out of here."

Anna heard Riven but was staring up at the sun as it blazed brightly in the sky and shown right down on her as it formed a shield around her that burned Drake and the other black phoenixes.

Riven stood up and watched along with the others. As the shield wasn't a shield no more but more like a cocoon that was letting Anna change. "Is she changing?"

Tec blinked and pulled out her scanner goggles and checked "She's changing in that orb of light."

Sky held Bloom up as they both watched "I hope no evil was planted into her."

Sky looked down at Bloom "If that happen they would have stayed."

The light that was around Anna soon shattered leaving the only thing glowing there in the ally was a golden phoenix.

Riven blinked and rubbed his eyes as he stared at her. "Oh my."

Anna landed to the ground and once her feet hit ground she fainted turning back to her human form. The only they different was that she had golden flame angel wings.

Riven ran over and knelt down beside her. "Anna opens your eyes for me. Anna I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Anna opened her eyes and smiled slightly at him and she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She burnt him slightly. She blinked and found she left a burnt mark on his cheek. She blushed, "Forgot about that."

Riven blinked and touched his cheek that hurt slightly. "Um why did you burn me Anna?" He wasn't mad at her he just wanted to know why.

Anna looked at him and smiled slightly. "Um well it seems that after my 14 sunrise like that was are lips stay very burning warm. Were only supposed to kiss are mates." She kissed the mark around and the pain he was feeling was gone. "Sorry."

Riven smirked "It's ok Anna. I will be there for you threw the whole battle."

Everyone else nodded there heads "Yeah."

Anna smiled "Thanks guys. And you to Riven. But the first thing is I have to find my twin. Before the dark phoenixes find him."


	5. Been found

Bloom looked at Anna "What will they do to him?"

Anna looked Bloom in the eyes "Well terrible things to him that we have males around here so that can tell you something right there. What they do to him normal people wouldn't survive any of it. But he would. Alan could live throw a tornado that he flew into. And the worse witch's spell."

All just stood there and stared at her. The males were shuttering slightly. Sky spoke up. "What would they do to him? I don't know why I want to know but I do."

Anna smirked slightly as they all waked towards the guy's school since it was closer. "First of all after they chain him up and whip he for leaving there orders lets just say a part of his male hood would be missing after they cut him and slice him up into ribbons."

Timmy smacked Sky upside his head "You had to ask man." All the males clenched at it.

Musa looked at her "That's worse then what they do to the female's right."

Anna shook her head "Nope. They do the same thing to the females mostly then rape you." She felt Riven's arms come up around her. "And no I never was part of there side. Only Alan was." She laid her head on Riven's shoulder and sighed.

Tec looked at someone standing in the court yard of the guy's school that looked like the male version of Anna. "I'm seeing a male Anna." She rubs her eyes and stares as they get closer.

Anna looked up and smiled as she bolted away from Riven to the figure. "ALAN!"

The man smiled and hugged Anna hard and close. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hello Goldie."

Anna looked up at her brother and glared. "Twit darkie." She giggled at the frown her brother gave her. "Well that's what you get for calling me Goldie you twit. Come meet my friends."

Alan sighed as he was dragged over to meet Anna's friends "Hello."

The girls smiled and were kind of panting over this very hunky male. They all gave a girlish laugh even Tec did. There boy friends weren't happy. Each girl told Alan who they were and he was charming with each and everyone one of them. "Down Alan."

Alan turned and glared at Anna who was just laughing. "What."

Anna smiled "Your making there boyfriends angry here. Sky is Bloom's boyfriend, Brandon is Stella's, Timmy is Tec's boyfriend, Riven is well Riven and the rest of the girls you can flirt with that's it."

Riven flinched at not being called her boyfriend he thought he still was. Wasn't he. "Anna I'm more then just me you know."

Anna turned and gave him a smile that shone brightly in the world "Really Riven."

Riven glared as Sky laughed slightly behind him. "Yes I am. I'm also your boyfriend Anna Lee Sparrow." He narrowed his eyes at her as he said each and everyone word and letter.

Anna giggled slightly then looked at her brother. "My boyfriend as well he is." She smiled as she walked up to Riven and kissed his cheek "Just wanted to make sure Riven."

Riven growled softly and pulled Anna in hard "Oh I will make sure you never forget that little fact again Anna." He then bent his head and kissed Anna hard on the lips. A few min's later he let her lips go as they needed air and everyone was hooting and clapping and well annoying him right then. "Don't forget that Anna."

Anna blushed brightly "I won't."


	6. What in Blazes?

Alan laughed "Seems my sister's got her self a leash now to the world of sane."

Riven blinked and looked at Alan "What do you mean." As he held Anna close into his side as they all walked towards the school door.

Alan looked at his sister and twin. "Anna I don't believe you haven't told him. In human terms she's old enough to be a walking pile of dust. And Elven terms as well. Though we don't look like it. It's just the fault of the man we thought are father."

Everyone around them blinked "Who did you think your father is? Just tell us all the truth no more lays from either one of you."

Anna sighed as they all walked over to a bench and she and Alan told them there tale. "Are mother is Lady Rose. You know the Queen of all the roses and well elves as well. She fell in love last century with Draken are teacher over there. Well the gods weren't happy about it. I don't really know why. He's an elf after all and so is mom. Though she really is well old and why she is well that's another story. So they stripped each other of there memory's of each other. And made are mother think the father of us was Hades the god of the under world. Yes the gods to still live. Hard to believe that is. When we were about ten I think Hades made us taken in the sprit of the legion of the phoenixes. They were the family member's to the dragon that lies with in Bloom. As we grew up we felt the changes with are self. When both agreed we would fight this. So that's why the other phoenixes want both of us dead."

Alan nodded his head "But they don't seem to notice if we go so do they. Was the glue that keeps it altogether? But we found a way out pure say."

Bloom nodded her head "What's your guys way out."

Anna sighed as she looked at each and everyone there "To fall in love and the person loves we in return then were free to grow old with the person and die of old age with them."

Alan nodded his head "We will under stand if you don't want to help keep us alive. But we ask you all that no one else must know. Mother would hate that really much."

Anna stood and slowly walked up to Riven. "Riven?"

Riven looked up and his eyes seem to shine golden as he smirked slightly. And he pulled Anna into him.

Anna blinked and stared at him. "Riven?"

Riven bent his head and kissed Anna hard on the lips as they both seem to be surrounded in a golden blaze.

Everyone jumped back and stared. Bloom looked at Alan "What the heck?"

Alan blinked "Almost the words I was thinking. I don't know what the heck."

Everyone just stared at the blazed couple as they burned so to speak.

(Don't forget to review.)


	7. Your what

Riven broke the kiss and grinned back at Anna. "Blaze baby blaze."

Anna blinked as she looked around and noticed that they were pure say on fire. "What the heck Riven you're not burning here or anything. Were well a blaze."

Riven smiled "You're not the only golden one around here Anna. Draken is the keeper of the other clan of phoenix's that's how you got the golden one's powers. Your brother's powers are the same as yours as well."

Anna blinked and stared at him "You're a prince then?"

Riven nodded his head "And you're a princess then."

Anna nodded her head not noticing the gold ring forming around her ring finger on her left hand. "Riven I think we should um stop scaring everyone around us. I think they think I'm the one causing the fire here." She smiled sweetly after she said that.

Riven smirked "What you do cause a fire. Well a fire with in me Princess Lady Anna Maria Lee Phoenix Sparrow Rose." He knew he have to explain how he knew her full name. But that he like to keep for a little while longer.

Anna blinked and wondered how he knew her full name. "Riven how did…" She was stop from finishing what she was going to say when he put a finger on her lips.

Riven smiled not wanting to tell her that he's been around as long as she has been. "Hush my love. I will explain later." And with that the blaze around them went away slowly.

After the blaze around the couple went away everyone went to check to make sure Riven had no burn marks on him. "Anna how could you but him in a blaze like that."

Anna blinked "I didn't do it. He put it up him self."

Musa turned and glared at Anna "How cans he? He isn't one of your kinds."

Anna glared at Musa "He is. Riven was there a century ago when I and Alan were forced to take in the sprits of the birds. So get out of my face Musa."

Musa huffed "You're lying."

Riven put a hand on each girl's shoulder to stop them from jumping on the other. "Anna isn't lying Musa. I was there and so was my cousin as well."

Alan nodded his head "That blond hair girl that had black in her hair. Um her name was princess Dove wasn't it?"

Riven nodded his head "It was and she isn't dead. My name is Prince Riven Lee Golden Link."

They all stared at him and blinked "Who, What, How, and well When."

Anna covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "You should hear my name."

Alan nodded his head "And mine as well. There was a blood bound between the two families. Anna was to marry Riven and me to Dove. But trouble hit are words and we parted ways. It was the only way then."

Anna nodded her head "It's the truth."

Sky nodded his head "That explains his whole anger thing going on."

Anna laughed "Sky he was always like that."

Riven looked down at Anna and glared. "Hush woman."

Anna looked up at Riven and smiled "Don't hush woman me Riven."

Bloom looked at Anna "What is your name Anna?"

Anna sighed as she spoke it. "Princess Lady Anna Maria Lee Phoenix Sparrow Rose."

Everyone stared at her. "Dang that's a long name girl."

Anna laughed "You should hear Alan's."

Brandon looked at Alan "What is your name then?"

Alan glared at his sister before he spoke his name "Prince Lord Alan Lee Draco Draken Dark Phoenix Malfoy Sparrow Rose." He sighed after saying it.

All stared at him even Riven. "Dang that's three words longer then your sister."

Anna laughed "Are mother's name is Lady Rose and are uncles name is Lord Rose. Well there first name is also there title so we don't use it."

Bloom nodded his head "Still dang. We girls got to get going. So we should split."

They all sighed as they all kissed and walked back towards the bus that headed passed there school.

All the guys turned after the bus left and walked into the school. No one saw the darkness as it formed up around Blue Mountain. What trouble that was going to fall onto the guys with in the school.

(Don't forget to review.)


	8. Before the battle for Anna

After the girls left and the guys walked inside. Riven looked around and shuttered. Sky looked at him. "What's wrong man?"

Riven looked at him. "Danger and darkness are in the school."

They all waited to see what might jump out at them. But an elf teacher with long purple hair. The teacher jumped and looked at them. "Oh so sorry I didn't mean to scare you boys. I'm your new teacher. The name is Link Potter."

The boy's blinked and stared at him. "Oh ok um hi." The boys turned and walked off towards there room's they were beat.

Link followed there movements out of the room. "I will kill you Riven. Anna will belong to me and not to you." Then he turned and left the room.

Back at the girl's school:

All the girls were ready for bed as they sat down with a cup of coco as they asked Anna what happen. Anna told them what happen in café Magic's.

Bloom sighed "Sounds like when we thought my parents were witches. Turned out that was a lie. Maybe he does love you. But with the whole thing with the dark Phoenix's is what is keeping him from telling you."

Anna sighed "Maybe your right. But I feel the battle will be coming soon. So we should hit the sack."

All the girls nodded there heads and finished up there coco and went to turn in. Anna was about to fall sleep when she heard a voice in her head 'In the morning the battle comes daughter. I had hoped to try to hold it off but it will not. If you lose Alan dies along with Riven and the others. Sleep tight.' And with that the voice vanished from Anna's mind as Anna fell into a deep sleep.

(Don't forget to review.)


End file.
